User workstations or managed machines (computing devices) operate in a data communication network by communicating with other managed machines and/or administrator machines. Regardless of the status of the machine, the administrator machines operate to support ongoing communications and applications operating on the managed machines.
Accessing and executing commands on a managed machine through an administrative interface is a common method of updating, controlling, debugging and ensuring the continued seamless operation of the managed machine. However, certain challenges are presented with the advent of varying operating systems, control interfaces and other commonalities of the managed machines operating on a data communication network. For example, various applications used by administrators to manage network computing devices often rely on a web-based browser application to engage the administrator with certain options and simple execution of administrative actions. In addition, feedback communications between the administrator machine and the managed machine(s) may require a secure connection and other communication features prior to authorizing administrative access to managed machines.